Pokespe Shibai!
by Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove
Summary: This Story was originally by kittykatneji on YouTube. An all boy's boarding school has decided to allow girls in for a year to see how everything works out. Meaning the Pokedex Holder's young ladies, will be joining the school at the beginning of the second quarter. Each young lady from the Pokedex Holder's, is put into their classes and are, the only female student in each class
1. Pokespe Shibai Episode 1!

**Me: Hello, readers. This is your Author-san. And the Amber's are still with me, and probably every PokeDex Holders. **

**Gold: Hai! You guys remember, Gold Amber?**

**Everyone: Yes we remember you, Gold.**

**Blue: Author-san finally made this story! Took so long, to get her memories back!**

**Me: Yeah, this story is for a friend, on YouTube!**

**Yellow: The title is Pokespe Shibai, originally by... -Checks her scripts- Oh yeah originally by, kittykatneji on YouTube! **

**Red: Author-san, does not own Pokemon, the idea too. but she just got permission from, kittykatneji!**

**Blue: Enjoy our story! Written by: Author-san, Idea and Originality from: kittykatneji~!**

**Me: I feel heart broke... **

* * *

_Pokespe Shibai!: Episode 1_

Normal P.O.V

An all boy's boarding school has decided to allow girls in for a year to see how everything works out. Meaning the Pokedex Holder's young ladies, will be joining the school at the beginning of the second quarter.

Each young lady from the Pokedex Holder's, is put into their classes and usually are, the only female student in each class.

**-Pokespe Shibai Opening-**

* * *

Red's P.O.V

The teacher suddenly walked in and, today I will see if I'm honor roll! If I am, I will show and brag in front of Green!

"I must hand each one of you, your first term report card", The teachers says, and walks around the class room, handing out our first term report cards.

Finally, I got my report card. I checked it and my eyes went wide open. "Damn right!" I smiled and looked at Green. "See Green?" I hold out my grades, for Green to see it for himself. "Honor roll." I shoved the report card in front of his face.

Green chuckles and looks at me, "Congratulations, on your first time, Red." He joked.

"It's not going to be the last!" I shouted at him, "So, how's your grade?" I asked him, curious. He looked at me and smiled (more like a smirk). Ah, I think I know what's coming next...

"High honors, Bitch!" Green says. Why now... Okay, I just can't compete with this smart guy!

"Asshole...", "I appreciate it." he replied smiling. Damn you Green! I'll get my revenge, and show you what I can do!

"Gentlemen, settle down now." Me and Green, sat down and hid our report cards in our table, and sighed. "Our new student is here. Please treat her with respect." The teacher continued on looking at the door waiting. "Oh why did I forget about the females that are going to be in this school?" I murmured.

Our class waited, and while waiting... I nagged Green, "I hope our female classmate is hot." I whispered to him.

Green looked at me with a bored look, "I don't really care", he says while doodling on his notebook.

I chuckled and looked at his doodles, "Of course you do." I told him and looked at him straight in the eyes, "How many times have you ever been able to talk to a girl?" I asked him.

He went silent for a while and shoot me a glare, "...Shut up."

I smirked and looked at the door, it took like 5 minutes already, but it only really just took 25 seconds. "That's what I thought." I told Green, still smirking.

* * *

Blue's P.O.V

I stood in front of the door, for 30 seconds and finally, opened the door, and walked in the classroom.

"Damn girl..." I heard some one say, it's coming from the back row. Guys are already complimenting.

"Hey, boy's! My name's, Blue!" I introduced myself, winking at the boy's in my class.

* * *

Green's P.O.V

Every boy looked at Blue, Red looked at me with a shocked look on his face saying, "Oh wow...", let's all say he's just paralyzed by this girl named, Blue. I looked back at him, just staring at his face, "..." I said nothing, I just kept silent.

Suddenly Red says, "I can see you like her.", changing his face to his normal cheerful, clueless one.

I sighed and looked at Blue, "Yeah...", I told Red.

"I'll tell ya what. We'll flip a coin for her." Red said, getting out a coin..

Blue came to the back row where me and Red are now. And she sat behind me. "Hey cuties." Blue said from behind.

"Hold on miss, me and Red, here, needs to settle something." I looked at the brunette with Blue eyes, then back to Red, "Heads or Tails?".

My reply was, "Tails". So I pick Heads cause that was the only choice.

I flipped the coin...

"..."

"It's tails. So what was that about?" Blue said. I sighed.

"I get to choose what we do on the weekend now." Red announced.

Blue looked at us, "Is that so? Can I come with you boys?" She says.

Me and Red looked at each other and I turned to Blue, "Of course.". Red also turned to Blue, "Write down your number for me, and I'll text you the details." Red told her.

Blue smiled at Red, "Okay", And she wrote on a piece of paper that just happened to be there. "Here you go!" She finished writing, handing down the paper to Red and winks.

"Perfect." Says Red, taking the piece of paper with Blue's number on it. And putting it in his pocket.

I sighed once again, "...", I know Red's going to turn on the third wheel...

"See you there~." Blue ended.

* * *

**-Pokespe Shibai Ending- **

Normal P.O.V

And so more things await. There's still lot's of classes to go. And so this is the Ending of the first episode of Pokespe Shibai!

* * *

**Me: I can't believe I forgot to mention... Normal P.O.V's are going to be made by me! Except the first on this episode!**

**Blue: Sorry Author-san for not saying that earlier.  
**

**Me: It's okay, Blue.**

**Green: Hope you guys enjoyed episode one. Please forget what I called Red that time.**

**Red: Review too! And forget what I called back to Green! **


	2. Note from Yellow-Towika-Grove (Juchan)

Don't worry guys and now, I'm going to answer all those Anon Reviews since I got sooooooooooo much of anon reviews for this Pokespe Shibai. If you want to know the rest you can just watch the video, but if you're not really the type to read fast, then I hope that you can wait a little much longer, please?

If you can't wait, I'll try my best to go a little faster! Now to answer the Anon's questions. Sorry I'm just doing this now. I switched computers. -cries- and if you're one of those people who are waiting for 'Fate or Coincidence' I'm sorry but can you wait for a few more days? Thank you.

Now on with the Anon question's answering!

Chapter One Answering questions:

Question 1: How about ch 2 and Yellow?!  
Asked By: Guest  
Date: 9/16/12

Answer: Uh for the chapter two I just answer above. I'm really busy so.. my apologies. Sorry Anon! And for Yellow, she'll show up in a the middle chapters or something.

* * *

Question 2: Wheres yellow?:(  
Asked By: Starry  
Date: 8/1/12

Answer: Like I said, she'll be showing up around the later chapters. and uh.. I think there was two Yellows, I forgot.

* * *

So anyways. That's all I got only 2 questions. so uh.. yeah. Please wait. :c


End file.
